The new cadet
by DRAGONfromheaven
Summary: Naruto Kurama Uzumaki graduates at the top of his class in the Galactic Protectorate. Unfortunately, all the teams are full, except the infamous captain, Duck Dodgers and his Eager Young Space Cadet. Seeing no other options and ready for adventure, he agrees to be on Captain Dodgers' team, not knowing of the adventures in store for him.
1. Chapter 1

_**The New Cadet**_

 **Summary:** Naruto Kurama Uzumaki graduates at the top of his class in the Galactic Protectorate. Unfortunately, all the teams are full, except the infamous captain, Duck Dodgers and his Eager Young Space Cadet. Seeing no other options and ready for adventure, he agrees to be on Captain Dodgers' team, not knowing of the adventures in store for him.

Naruto x Harem

 **Chapter 1**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or Duck Dodgers series, please support the official release.

 _ **Beta/Co Writers: Chaos-PSD and Jebest91**_

"Wow. Me, a cadet? I never thought I'd see this day come true. Kaa-san and Tou-san would be so proud of me right now." A young man of the ripe age of 18 said in amazement. The young man was a healthy size of 6'0, toned body which stored compacted muscles, he had average sized spiky sun kissed yellow hair which slightly framed his cerulean blue eyes. He was devoid of almost all baby fat but still leaving a little bit left which gave him a mixture of a round and angular face. His cheeks both sported three whisker marks that would remind someone of a fox. Finally, he had on a light orange tight-fitting jumpsuit with black boots, arm length gloves and a utility belt.

"Hmm, let's see, I have to go to Dr. I.Q. lab for my assignment and ship arrangements." Shrugging, he took out the map handed to him and started following the directions.

After finding the door he was about to knock until he heard yelling on the other side of the door making him stop. "Dodgers, how could you lose the shipment of precious diamonds to go engrave your name into a moon which ultimately led you into invading a Martian ship to raid their energy core?!" The voice shouted making Naruto cringe at the berating.

"Yeah, yeah I.Q., but it all worked out in the end didn't it? So there's no need to worry." A obnoxious voice replied back.

Deciding that he waited long enough, he knocked on the long steel door, stopping all conversation in the room.

"Come in." came the naturally gruff voice of I.Q. Walking in, Naruto saw three people which were one of the most odd bunch he's seen in awhile. One was an orange-haired scientist with the ugliest hairstyle ever underneath a lightbulb hat and wearing arm length rubber gloves, a black duck with an orange beak with a laid back look and an anthropomorphic pig in a purple one piece suit with a worried look on his pink face.

"Ahem, yes, I was told to come to Dr. I.Q. Hi for ship crew arrangements by my instructor." Naruto explained making I.Q. smile brightly. "Yes, I'm I.Q.. Glad to have such an excellent graduate join the ranks of the protectors. And one with full honors, at that. With your help, I know we can guarantee a better future for Earth." IQ drawled on.

"HEY! Aren't ya' gonna introduce us to the newbie? We're important too, ya know." The previous quiet duck said making I.Q. sigh.

"Fine. Mr. Uzumaki, this is the... 'famed' captain, Duck Dodgers and his 'sidekick', Cadet Porky Pig." I.Q. explained, making Dodgers nod in acceptance while the Cadet Pig tried to explain that he wasn't a sidekick but Dodgers slapped his hand over his mouth to quiet him.

"Not to be rude, but could we get this moving along? I'd like to start my adventures as soon as possible." Naruto said with barely control energy coursing through him.

"Ah yes, sorry about that, force of habit, so let me see what crew would be best suited for you." I.Q. said, walking over to his console and typing in a few commands. After a minute or two passed his smile turned into a light frown.

"I'm terribly sorry to say this Naruto, but there are no openings remaining. You'll just have to be put on the reserves." IQ said seriously making Naruto widened his eyes considerably.

"WHAT?! What do you mean I'll be put on some stupid reserves, 'ttebayo?!" Naruto said getting slightly angry. His outburst just made I.Q. sigh. "It's exactly what I said, there's no spaces left, you'll just have to wait until there's another opening which most likely won't happen for months." He explained, while Naruto was getting angrier. Dodgers suddenly popped out a lit lightbulb into his head.

"I got it! OW!" Dodgers said before hitting his head on said light bulb causing a big bulge to form on top his head. He pressed it back down, jumps out of his seat and approaches Naruto.

"You can join my crew, and by 'crew', I mean myself and the Cadet on my ship." said Dodgers, surprising everyone in the room. Dr. I.Q. was quick to object to that proposal.

"No, no, no, no, no! NO! There's no way that I'm going to just stand by and watch as you drag our best graduate down to your level!" he shouted. Dodgers simply took his objections in stride as the Cadet pulled him to the side.

"I have to admit, Captain, I'm be-be-quite surprised that you'd be so quick to have a freshly-made graduate join us. Eh-eh-you're usually more prone to openly mock graduates for just becoming cadets." he says to the captain. Dodgers looks back to see I.Q. telling Naruto of bad of an idea joining Dodgers is. He then pulls the Cadet closer.

"Truth be told, Cadet. If I've got the best graduate on my ship following my orders, it'll make me look even better. This'll make me a shoe-in for the next 'Captain of the Year' awards." Dodgers whispered. He releases the Cadet to rejoin I.Q. and Naruto.

"Dodgers you'd have to be out of your mind if I gave you command over a successful-" I.Q. said with a growl, but before he could continue he was interrupted by Naruto.

"I'll take it." Naruto said to Dodgers making everyone widen their eyes.

"Haha, could you please repeat that, Naruto? I didn't hear you correctly" I.Q. chuckled nervously.

"I said I'll take the position. It's better than being put on reserves for who knows for how long. I'll take my chances." Naruto said seriously, causing Dodgers whoop in joy, Cadet to look even more nervous and I.Q. to be drained of all color.

"Are there any other, more sane reasons?" I.Q. said returning to somewhat normal.

"Well, I like to think I'm a good judge of character and I see that while Captain Dodgers has a lot of negative qualities, he's a good guy at heart, and I sense nothing negative from the Cadet. Plus, if anything I've heard from the instructors is true, I'll be in for the ride of my life." Naruto said grinning at the end at the prospect of fighting villains, having an arch nemesis, and saving beautiful women.

"See? That's good enough of reason for him to join us, I.Q.. Come along, new cadet. We have things to do. And a galaxy to see!" Dodgers already walking out with the Cadet at his side, Naruto was already moving along as well.

"Please, Naruto! Reconsider this course of action! It'd be ridiculously unwise for someone of your caliber." I.Q. pleaded.

"Sorry, doctor, no can do. I don't like waiting and I'll most likely have a lot of fun with Dodgers and the Cadet." Naruto said before giving salute before walking out making I.Q. sigh in frustration.

Later, we see the newly formed team walking through the docking bay towards their ship. When they arrived, Naruto marveled at the sight. Although he's gone through many simulations he's never actually seen a Protectorate ship up close.

"Whoa! I was always told that Protectorate ships were impressive. Glad to see that it wasn't just militaristic boasting." he said in amazement. As they entered the ship, the Cadet turns to Naruto with a hand extended to him.

"I suppose I should start things off by saying, we-we-welcome aboard shipma-shipma-deh-fellow cadet." he says, while shaking Naruto's hand. The Cadet then pulls him in closer and whispers to him, "N-N-Now are you sure that y-y-you want to serve on Captain Dodgers' ship? I-I-It's not going to be an easy ride." Naruto can only grin at him, before putting him in a friendly headlock.

"Hey, an adventure can't be an adventure if there's no challenge to it. Besides, from what I've heard, you two always get yourselves into trouble somehow. Plus I'm looking forward to being a part of that." he tells the surprised Cadet.

"G-G-Gosh, I didn't think anybody with any knowledge of Captain Dodgers' endeavors would want to come aboard so willingly. Well, I g-g-guess there's no changing your mind then. Follow me to the bridge." the Cadet instructs to Naruto.

They arrive at the bridge to see Dodgers already seated in his captain's chair. He looks over to see the Cadet take a seat at his console, while Naruto took a seat at the opposite end. Now that both of his cadets were at their stations they were ready to cast off.

"Cadet, start up the engines!" ordered Dodgers.

"Eh-Eh-Aye aye, Captain!" said the Cadet as he began inputting the startup program.

"Rookie, prepare gravitational control!" Dodgers ordered Naruto who nodded.

"You got it, Cap!" he said with great enthusiasm before rushing off to do what was needed.

As the ship began to power up and move forward, Dodgers rose from his chair and pointed straight ahead.

"All right, team! Let's get out there and do our du-" "DODGERS!" "WAAAH!"

Dr. I.Q. Hi suddenly shouted as he popped on the communication monitor. This surprise caused the ship to suddenly stop and lurch forward, forcing Dodgers, the Cadet and Naruto to fall forward. All three crew members landed on top of each other before the monitor. Dodgers was the first to get back up, along with a ticked off look on his face.

"You know, Chief you might want to work on your timing next time. Might save us possible head injuries in the future." he groaned. As he was talking, Naruto and the Cadet got up while rubbing their heads.

"Apologies for suddenly stopping you on your way out. But two urgent situations have just come up that must be dealt with." I.Q said with a serious tone.

"And we-we-what might those be?" asked the Cadet.

"Well, the first being; are you absolutely, one-hundred percent sure you want to go through with this, Naruto?!" the doctor asked, with a less than subtle begging tone. Naruto himself only rolled his eyes in irritation and slight amusement.

"For the last time; YES! Now what's the ACTUAL urgent situation?" he told I.Q.. The chief scientist could sigh in defeat before turning back to Dodgers.

"The President of Space has a mission for you, Dodgers. He's requesting your presence at the Protectorate conference room immediately." he informs seriously.

"Alright, alright. I'll be there in a bit." the duck turns to his two cadets. "You two stay here while I get us our assignment. Looks like you'll be starting off early, rookie." he said to Naruto as he walked past the ship's exit.

"Heh works for me 'ttebayo" Naruto said with a grin already giddy for his first adventure.

 _ **Two Hours Later**_

I.Q. is currently pacing back and forth, waiting for Duck Dodgers' long overdue arrival.

"Where is that blasted duck?! I swear he can never take anything seriously." I.Q. said with a scowl present on his face. He continued to pace until he felt he was moving in the same spot. He looks down to see Dodgers holding him in place, wearing a regal captain's uniform.

"Slow down there, Doc. You're going to wear out the linoleum." he said with a chuckle.

"Where have you been?! You're two hours late!" I.Q. yelled.

"Well, you see… uh, I was at my grandmother's funeral. And, uh, it ran kinda long and-" Dodgers replied.

"What kind of idiot do you think I am? Your grandmother's been dead for more than three hundred years!" said the irritated doctor.

They both entered the conference room. As they reached the center, a hologram came into view, revealing the President of Space… or at least his head.

"Gentlemen, we are faced with one of the most dire of situations, making this mission of the utmost import. Oh, by the way Dodgers, sorry to hear about your grandmother." said the President, making I.Q facepalm and Dodgers to snort in amusement.

"It seems as though the planet of Andromeda 6 in the Beta-Carotene system has fallen under martian domination, and is being controlled by Centurion robots. Dodgers, your mission is to transport our special agent to Andromeda 6. There, the agent will organize freedom fighters to expel the Martian invaders. Can you do it, Dodgers?" asked the President.

"I don't know, sounds kinda-" Dodgers began saying, doubting the mission's success, but he was rudely cut off by the president.

"Can You Do It, Dodgers?!" He all but screamed at Dodgers

"Well, I still have a few days of debriefing left…" Dodgers said back again.

"CAN YOU DO IT, DODGERS?!" The president said more loudly with a vein bulging on his neck this time.

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT! I'll do it, I'll do it!" Dodgers said in exasperation, finally giving in. Behind him, I.Q.'s hair was pushed straight back by the President's shouting.

"Of course, I just had my hair permed." he said with his arms crossed.

 _ **Two Hours Later (Again)**_

Back on the ship, Dodgers, the Cadet and Naruto were going through the final preparations for the special agent's arrival.

"Subatomic proton torpedoes?" Dodgers asked while looking at his datapad.

"Eh-Eh-Check" answered the Cadet.

"Hyper-fluoride toothpaste?" Dodgers asks.

"Check." answered Naruto.

"Assorted hard candies?" asks Dodgers.

"Check." both the Cadet and Naruto answered at the same time.

"The secret agent." Dodgers asks lastly.

"Nope. The agent hasn't reported in yet." both cadets answered.

"What?! Where is this guy? I mean what kind of jerk shows up 2 hours late?!" Dodgers asked, clearly irritated.

"Um… you, sir? Also what makes you think it's a guy?" Naruto said with a slight chuckle.

"Because no woman would keep the great Duck Dodgers waiting, so it's clearly a guy." Dodgers boasted. Naruto was about to retort but the communication monitor came online showing I.Q with a ridiculous hairdo, obviously trying to redo his hair.

"Dodgers, the agent is prepared to be evaporated up to your ship. Now remember we're counting on you. This mission is of the utmost import. You represent the entire-" he was cut off when Dodgers pulled out a remote and pressed the 'power' button.

"Blah, blah, blah. Blah, blah, blah, blah." the captain said while walking away, his two surprised cadets following suit.

 _ **Evaporator Room**_

Once everyone went inside they all went to their respective stations; the Cadet to the main console controls, Naruto stood by as security, as it was priority that was taught in the academy, and Dodgers doing what Dodgers does best. Stand around and bark orders.

"Alright Cadet, let's bring this knucklehead aboard. Evaporate! Other Cadet, be armed and prepared!" Dodgers ordered.

"Aye-Aye, Captain!" They both said.

After both commands were given, the Cadet started the evaporation while Naruto stood by with a blaster in his hand. The successful evaporation revealed a striking raven-haired woman wearing a form-fitting military uniform. This brought a smile to a pleasantly surprised Cadet and Naruto, who quickly holstered his blaster.

"Alright pal, let's get one thing straight, I-" the captain stopped himself once he turned around and got a look at their new arrival. "I-I-I love you with every fiber of my being".

"I am Agent Yoshimi. It's a pleasure to meet you." she said as she introduced herself.

"A pleasure indeed, ma'am" Naruto said with a smile walking up to her to shake her hand, making her smile at his politeness. "Oh, sorry, my manners. I'm cadet Naruto Uzumaki."

Agent Yoshimi's eyes widened at his introduction. "THE Naruto Uzumaki? The highest ranking graduate in the history of the Protectorate Academy? The entire brass knows of your training exploits ever since they were made public. It's all anyone's been talking about for the past month!" she told him with a gleam of admiration. Naruto blushed a bit at her praise and scratched the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Heh, well thank you Agent Yoshimi." he said with a grateful tone.

"Oh, please, Yumi." she told him, still holding her admiring gaze. Before they could talk further, Dodgers interjected himself between them.

"Yes, my child. As you know, this mission is-" he said to Yumi.

"I know, of the utmost import. But time is of the essence." she said before walking off. When she passed by Naruto, she quickly whispered to him, "Although, I wouldn't mind continuing our conversation later. In private".

This request made Naruto's eyebrow quirk up in surprise, but he wasn't the one to look overlook something he'll enjoy.

Back at the cockpit Dodgers was sitting down daydreaming, while The Cadet was checking sensors while Naruto was doing weapon check ups. Suddenly the The cadet had sown thing urgent to say.

"E-E-Eh Captain, our instruments are picking up a M-M-Martian ship, should we go into tactical alert?" The cadet asked curiously with a worried undertone.

"Captain, do you want me to prep the guns in case of Martian hostility?" Naruto also questioned turning around before deadpanning as he saw Dodgers daydreaming and thinking of who knows what.

"Captain Duck Yoshimi, got a nice ring to it." Dodgers said dreamily as he thought more about the Agent.

"Uh, captain, what about that Martian ship?" Naruto questioned with a exasperated sigh.

"Naruto is right, w-w-what are we gonna do about that M-M-Martian vessel, captain?" The cadet asked still waiting for an answer.

"Monitor the situation, cadets. I'm going to prepare for my beloved." he told them before walking off. Naruto looks to the Cadet with a quizzical look.

"Is that something I'm going to have to get used to?" he asked. The Cadet only looked at him with a deadpan expression.

I-I-It's one of se-se-se-sev-sev-eh-couple dozen things." he answered.

"Oh. Okay, so it won't be that bad... will it?" Naruto chuckled sheepishly but the Cadet kept his neutral face up, making Naruto slightly deflate.

"Ah crap." Naruto said with a massive sigh before going back to check the monitors.

 _ **Aboard the Martian Ship**_

A mouthless being of pure black wearing a gladiator-esque helmet and sneakers was monitoring the sonar readout.

"I believe I've detected Duck Dodgers' ship! Alter our present course and go to full pursuit!" he ordered his robotic Centurions. Their ship began blasting at the Protectorate vessel, both the Cadet and Naruto were at the controls attempting to outrun the Martian ship. Naruto decided to take an alternate route. He had the ship dive underneath the Martian ship.

"Where are they?" asked the Martian Commander. Unbeknownst to him, the Protectorate ship came up behind them and took a shot at the rear thrusters.

"Damage report?" the Commander asked urgently.

"We've lost our thrusters." the Centurion responded.

"Break off engagement to make necessary repairs. Once again foiled by your brilliance, Duck Dodgers!" shouted the Commander menacingly .

Back aboard the ship, said duck re-entered the bridge.

"Hey Rookie, watch the bumps! Remember, smooth and steady wins the race. Hands at ten and two." he told Naruto.

"I'll… keep that in mind, Cap." said Naruto with a roll of his eyes.

"I'll be in my quarters. Notify me if anything important comes up." said Dodgers.

"W-W-Will do." responded the Cadet. With that, Dodgers left the bridge once again. Naruto turned to the Cadet.

"Is he always like that?" he asked with a sigh.

"Eh-pre-pretty-me-me-me-eh-All the time." replied the Cadet.

 _ **Back Aboard the Martian Ship**_

"Centurion, calculate Dodgers' final destination from his present course." the Commander ordered.

"Dodgers will arrive at Andromeda 6 in one hour." the Centurion responded.

"Good. Then we'll have a special little surprise waiting for him." said the Commander. The Centurion returned to his post. "Duck Dodgers, prepare to meet your destiny!" the Commander said to himself.

After the whole ordeal earlier, Naruto decided to go to his cabin to get everything official settled and to customize the cabin as well. What was weird though was while walking by the captain's quarters he heard the captain talking to himself and oddly enough about Agent Yoshimi. He snickered a little bit when he heard Dodgers getting frustrated because he couldn't find the right hairdo which ended up backfiring on him when he heard the machine suck him up and making him desperately cry out for help.

Once arriving to his quarters, Naruto had unpacked most of his belongings in a standard way since he didn't bring much with him being the fact he was waiting for the rest of his belongings to arrive back at the HQ spaceport. Naruto didn't have them with him at the time when moving onto the current ship since he thought he was going to be too busy after getting assigned but now he somewhat regretted it.

As he was putting away the last of his things, he heard a knock at his cabin's door.

"Coming!" Naruto called out as he made his way to the door. Once opening it he saw that it was Agent Yoshimi.

"Oh hey Yumi. Need something?" He said as he saw she had a frustrated look holding a laptop under her arm.

"Yes Naruto. I was wondering if I could accommodate your quarters for a moment until we get to our destination?" Yumi asked with a slight desperate laced into her tone.

"Why's that? Weren't you fine where you were at earlier?" Naruto questioned as she gave out a aggravated sigh.

"I was fine with my accommodations with it being quiet enough to work on my current assignment. But then Captain Dodgers came in out of nowhere yelling out nonsense. So I left and wanted to find a better place to finish things up before reaching Andromeda 6." She said getting Naruto to nod in understanding.

"Yeah, I understand Yumi. Sure you can come in." He said as he motioned her inside.

"Question though, why did you want to use my room? I mean there could've been other places on the ship that could give you the silence you wanted." Naruto pointed out as she walked over to his desk and opened up her laptop to finish things up.

"Honestly, I did consider that option when going somewhere else but I had some trouble on some pieces for my current assignment and was wondering if you could give me your opinion." Yumi said with a hopeful tone. _'Not only that, but hopefully I can get to chat with you more.'_

"Hmm, well I have nothing else to do and you had asked so why not." Naruto said as he moved behind her and looked over her shoulder to see what she is working on. As he did this action, he didn't notice her blushing a little with a small smile on her face before she had to shake it off and focused on her assignment.

 **Evaporator Room**

"W-Well, we are above Andromeda 6, Agent Yoshimi. I had plugged in the coordinates you have given me for the re-rebel base." The Cadet said.

"Thank you Cadet. Glad to know that you're able to keep this ship afloat and get us to our destination as safely as possible." She said as she gave the Cadet a firm handshake.

"G-G-Gosh, thank you Agent Yoshimi." the Cadet said with a smile, glad to be getting some good recognition for once, it felt refreshing to say the least.

"And thank you for all your help Naruto. You're very sweet." Yumi said with some happiness in her eyes as she leaned in close and gave Naruto a kiss on his cheek surprising him a bit while making his face turn slightly red from embarrassment and how soft her lips felt.

For the rest of the trip to Andromeda 6, Naruto had helped Yumi out on the plans on how to take down the Martian control tower. Sure, some of the plans aren't complete until she got to the rebel base to see where the current positions are of how far back the forces are. Aside from that, Naruto had helped her find the tower's structural weaknesses so that the forces below could help blow it up properly.

Of course after figuring out all that, the rest of the time was just them chatting it up and actually getting to know each other to which both of them really enjoyed.

Their conversation was to say the least enjoyable, they talked about there time growing up, their ambitions and goals in life which he found out she wanted to serve to her utmost loyalty and settle down and have kids after her services were done. Yoshimi also found out that Naruto wanted to reach the rank of captain before he also decided to settle down and go back to the quiet life, hopefully with his adventurous side all but quelled. They learned a lot about each other in such a short amount of time and felt even closer as a result of it.

"Uh...Thanks." He said as he gained a slight blush.

"Would you like me to give your regards to Captain Dodgers?" The Cadet asked curiously.

"Who? Oh yeah." Agent Yoshimi said as she walked over to the teleporter.

"See you later, Yumi." Naruto said waving at her as she got into the device and waved back.

"Evaporate!" The agent said as she was teleported onto the planet's surface.

"Cadet! Rookie! Where is she!? Where is she!?" The captain yelled out as he ran into the room with a ridiculous hair style before shaking the Cadet. "Where is she man!? Spit it out!" Dodgers all but squawked out in a rush.

"I j-ju-just evaporated her down onto the planet so she can rid Andromeda 6 from the-the Martians." The Cadet said before seeing Dodgers look downtrodden on the fact before looking up to see Naruto.

"What's that on your cheek?" The Captain said getting Naruto to look to the side to see his reflection to see that Yumi had left a lipstick mark on his cheek. This got the rookie to widen his eyes a bit on this.

'Why didn't I know that was still there!?' Naruto yelled out in his head, cursing his momentarily moment of stupidity he was usually more observant than this, but receiving a kiss from a beautiful mature woman kinda placed his mind elsewhere since that never happened to him before.

"It's a sign!" Dodgers yelled out.

"What?" Both the Cadet and Naruto asked in confusion.

"It's a sign! Don't you see? She loves me!" Dodgers yelled out in joy.

Naruto just looked at Dodgers like he was the dumbest person in the galaxy, seriously he actually considered banging his head against the wall for a while at the sheer stupidity.

 _ **Andromeda 6**_

Down below on the planet's surface, we see Agent Yoshimi inside of the rebel base discussing tactical battle plans to the Rebels to help them rebel against the many Martians stationed on the planet.

"All of the Martian robots are controlled from this central location. If we can destroy this tower and disrupt the signal, the robots will malfunction giving us the opportunity to strike." Agent Yoshimi said as she pointed out on the holographic display.

"For this mission, I'll be needing two of your bravest to step forward and volunteer." After that, no one was stepping forward as she looked around. Seems that no one was brave enough to join her.

"Is there no one? Not one brave soul?" She said in a slight depressed tone.

As she said that, one male rebel was about to step forward until a teleportation light appeared above his head and two figures landed on top of him knocking him out. Yumi soon realized who they were; Captain Dodgers and Naruto. Of course after the two showed up, the rebels cheered for the two and seemed to nominate them for the mission making them look utterly confused at the situation.

"Hey, what's with all the cheering?" Dodgers said as he looked around as he got up.

"You volunteered for a suicide mission." Agent Yoshimi said getting the captain to go wide eyed and somewhat have his black feathers pale.

"Oh….." Was all he said as Naruto got up and looked around to see the rebels and Yumi.

"Oh, hey Yumi, didn't expect we get to see each other again so soon." He said with a smile as he walked up to her.

"Yes Naruto, couldn't agree more." She said as she smiled given the circumstances.

"If what I heard was right, seems I'll be joining you on this mission, huh?" Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Apparently so. Mind telling me why you two got down here in the first place? Not that I mind, really, you being here." Yumi said as she was confused on the whole thing.

"Well, Captain Dodgers apparently had thought that lipstick mark you gave me was a sign of your 'love' for him so wanted to come on down to win you over or something. He tried to mess around with the controls and such, but I wound up in the machine with him somehow and you get the gist." He said getting a nod from the agent.

"I see. Well then we must be moving. Time is of the essence now." She said as she left the base with Naruto dragging the still shocked Dodgers with him.

After a quick ride near the Martian control tower, the small team got into position while checking on the equipment they had on them. Well mostly Naruto and Yumi while Dodgers was all googly eyed on the female agent.

"Remember this is an extremely dangerous assignment." Yumi said to the two 'volunteers'.

"Oh my darling. In this moment of greatest danger, our love is like a flower that shines in the darkness. But we must be strong…." Dodgers said dramatically while looking away. "We must remember the cause in which we fight…..what are we fighting for again?"

"For the fifth time captain, we are freeing the planet from the army of Martian robots." Naruto said as he was rubbing his head in frustration of his superior's idiocy again.

"Well how the heck are we going to do that?" Dodgers said as he was starting to freak out…again.

"Naruto and I are going to distract the robot guards while you blow up the tower that controls them." Yumi said as Naruto nodded for a moment accepting of what he needs to do to help the rebels.

"Right….Okay then." The captain said with an unreadable face but on the inside he was once again freaking out.

"Alright. It's go time. Good luck, Captain Dodgers." The agent said as she handed over the explosives with a sketch drawing on where to plant the explosives that even Dodgers would be smart enough to read.

"And you my love. Parting is such sweet sorrow." The captain said as he walked off before running back for a quick moment. "And on and on and on and on." After that he sped right off.

"Did that make any sense to you, Naruto?" Yumi said to her partner now feeling a bit glad that she is alone with him now but also slightly confused on what Dodgers was saying.

"Eh, not really. Now then, let's give those robots a good wake up call." Naruto said as he pulled out a rocket launcher and fired at the nearby cliff. Once it hit, many of the debris had fallen on many Centurions destroying them on impact while the rest had turned their attention on the two rebels.

"Hey you rust buckets, come and get us." The agent said as both she and Naruto ran away but not before firing a few laser pistol shots destroying a few more Centurions.

"Interlopers! Catch them!" One Centurion yelled out before the forces 'ran' towards them. "Don't let them escape!"

Naruto and Yumi kept on running away while firing what they had on them at the forces from pistol, assault rifle to rocket launcher shots that decimated the enemy forces for quite some time now. They were soon running out of ammo and the enemy forces seemed to be endless getting the two to be pushed back more all according to plan….for the most part.

The two soon ended up at a tall rocky pillar of sorts that the two needed to gain higher ground. Naruto soon went up first and once getting on top he fired more shots at the forces while covering Yumi. He soon saw some other shots get too close to her and he fired back.

"Yumi! Grab my hand!" Naruto said as he pulled her up.

"Thanks Naruto. Seems your plan is doing very well so far." She said blasting more Centurions into scrap heap. "But if that duck doesn't blow up that tower, our goose is cooked."

"Yeah I agree with ya there." He said as he fired more shots until he heard a click from his gun. "Shit I'm out."

"So am I." Yumi said in frustration before she heard an explosion in the distance. They soon turned towards that sound and saw the tower blowing up sky high.

"He actually did it." Yumi said as she soon hugged Naruto in joy.

"Surrender or be destroyed!" The leading Centurion said to them before it started to go all glitchy and spun around. "This is your last warning!" It said before it started firing on its fellow robots.

"Well would you look at that, they really are malfunctioning." Naruto said as Yumi nodded in his chest before the two of them realized their position and separated with a slight blush on their faces. With that, Yumi pulled out a radio from her utility belt and called the rebels.

"The robots are malfunctioning! The time to attack is now!" She said getting the two to hear the rebels yell out from the other end and the two soon saw the rebels run out from their hiding spots and started attacking them. Naruto and Yumi soon jumped down and ran with the group grabbing what spare weapon they could get and started firing upon the Centurion forces. After a long and grueling fight, the rebel forces had won and celebration on Andromeda 6 has begun.

"A new day has dawn for the rebels and now they are free." Yumi said to Naruto who nodded in agreement. He never imagined liberating his planet this early on his career, so he was a little amazed at the good work he's done.

"Yeah don't know how long it's been for them since they were oppressed but glad they got their freedom back." Naruto said to her with a bright smile.

"I can't help but thank you very much on helping me Naruto. It was very brave of you fighting against all of those robots in such a way. How can I ever really repay you?" She asked in a happy tone.

"Well honestly I would've helped out regardless if you asked and whatever. But as for paying me back well just getting to know you is good enough." He said with a slight chuckle as he scratched his cheek a bit while looking away.

He didn't notice as she brought her hands to his face and started kissing him several times before kissing him on the lips. It was a daring move for her but with the adrenaline going through her she might as well go kiss the young man she already started to like. She enjoyed it more with him returning the kiss with a nice bit of passion. During the little moment the two heard Dodgers say something before walking away.

"Did you hear something?" Yumi said as she broke off from the kiss.

"I would be lying if I said no, but yeah I did." Naruto said as he had big blush on his face that blended the lipstick marks.

"I uh I uh sh-should get going now. I'll uh see you later Yumi." He stammered on what just happened since he never been kissed before so it got a little crazy there.

"See you later Naruto." She said as she waved to him as he pulled out his radio and got teleported back to his ship. After he left, she brought a hand to her lips as she can still feel his lips and blush.

"Really can't wait to see you again Naruto." She said quietly looking at the spot he was previously at.

"Welcome back Captain Dodgers. Wh-What's the matter?" The Cadet said in concern after teleporting his commanding officer back onto the ship.

"I feel that my heart's been torn out by an angry orangutan and thrown into a blender and set to devastate. Do you know what I mean!?" Dodgers said getting the Cadet to roll his eyes.

"Eh, no. By the way where's Naruto? Isn't he back yet?" The Cadet asked.

"Eh, he's down below wrapping things up apparently and will be back up soon." The Captain said and just as he said that they heard Naruto speak over the comms.

" _Hey Cadet, beam me up."_ Naruto said on the line. With that, the Cadet flipped the switch on Naruto's position and got teleported back onto the ship with a very happy look with several lipstick marks on his face.

"Ah Na-Naruto, you got a li-little something on your face." the Cadet said getting Naruto to realize he must've gotten lipstick on his face again. He pulled out a handkerchief from his belt to wipe the marks off before he saw a piece of paper fall onto the ground. When picking it up he saw it was a note that Yumi must've slipped into his belt.

 _Call me sometime. -Yumi Yoshimi- X-(XXX)-XXX-XXXX_

Seeing this, Naruto had slipped the note into his pocket and can't help but have a smile on his face that he can't wait to see her again sometime. Of course, one of the odd things was that Dodgers was still in a depressed, borderline angry mood and didn't realize what went on with Naruto. After that, Naruto heard the teleporter go off behind him showing a blue haired woman with some royal garments.

"I love you with every fiber of my being!" Dodgers said with comically large eyes.

"At least he's consistent." The Cadet said with a shrug as Naruto palmed his face at his superior's action.

"You want to what!?" Dr. IQ yelled out at the person sitting in front of him in disbelief.

He just couldn't believe the words coming towards him, he was utterly dumbfounded, confused, slacked-jawed and much more.

"I request to be assigned on Captain Duck Dodgers' ship for a certain amount of time Dr. IQ." The person said in a firm tone.

"T-That's utterly ridiculous Agent Yoshimi! I must deny your request!" I.Q. said it was even worse because I.Q. rarely stuttered so this was something akin to utterly disbelief to him.

"Besides, why would you want to even think about transferring onto that ship in the first place. You should know how bad of a reputation Dodgers has in his record. Sure he can get the job done on missions but they embarrass us so badly with his horrible tactics." IQ said as he started to pull on his hair more.

"In all honesty Dr. IQ, given the time being on the ship had made me think that the crew needs to be further assessed on what to do with them and to maybe see on what could be done with them later on." Yumi said

"Just think of the benefits. I'll be able to keep a close eye on a loose canon such as Dodgers, I'll be able to teach Naruto what else he hasn't learn, and having three competent personnel on the ship would boost more of our victories, oh I was also talking about me, Naruto and the Cadet 'Porky Pig'." Yoshimi explained making him actually stop for a quick moment to think about it.

"Still I don't understand why you want to be assigned there. Given your service record so far you've done an excellent job and could excel more with your current position. Who on that ship makes you want to….." IQ said before something clicked and realized on why she wants to be on the ship before he smiled a little.

"Oh I see, you want to be closer to Cadet Naruto Uzumaki isn't it." I.Q. said with a slight chuckle upon seeing Agent Yoshimi blush on that fact and looking away quickly.

"Erm...Yes." She said trying to hide her embarrassment on being found out on that fact.

IQ sighed as he got up from his desk and walked around his office for a moment. The pregnant silence was killing the Agent very slowly as I.Q. was thinking things over very carefully. After some more brief moments, he sat back down and gave her a stern look which was a stark contrast to his smile earlier.

"Okay, I'll consider the transfer Agent Yoshimi but I would like something for you to do for me." I.Q. said to her which she noted was more of a order then a request.

"Which is what, sir?" She asked curiously, hoping it was within her power.

"I would like for you to give me detailed reports on each of the crew members after every week or so since Dodgers obviously hasn't done that much on what exactly happened with his past ones along with them being incorrect from the truth. Don't want to give you examples but given your brief time with Dodgers I think you know what I'm talking about." He said as she agreed with him. Dodgers seemed that he would procrastinate and would mess things up in very odd ways given from what details she read on him was after her last mission before coming to this meeting.

"Not only that but I actually feel bad that Naruto ended up on that ship of his and don't want to see such a bright graduate having his career ruined by Dodgers. Cadet Pig is doing fine with what he has done in his reports that he sent but he's hanging on there honestly and don't know how he puts up with him. So yes, I would like you to keep an eye on them and see what we can do to change all that down the road. It'll take time for the papers to go on through but you get the gist. Good Luck Agent Yoshimi." I.Q. said as he stood up and shook her hand, officially ending the conversation.

"Thank you, sir. I won't let you down." Yumi said to her superior. On the inside she was happy that she can now be able to get to know Naruto better and maybe that friendly pig to, she couldn't wait for the transfer.

She may not have not noticed it now but she just changed the future, for better or worse it couldn't be seen yet.

Looking through a screen, security footage is shown of what happened on Andromeda 6 that was salvaged from one of the robots that was destroyed. The person viewing the footage was in deep thought in the slightly lit room when processing all that happened at their station.

At first the person's focus was on the tower's footage on the anthropomorphic duck but he didn't do much to catch the viewer's attention due to how idiotic he was and spouting off nonsense. When looking back on Commander Marvin's reports on Captain Duck Dodgers, the being was impressed at first on the duck but after viewing the video contents it was easily demolished.

But the person's main focus was on a blonde male in his black and orange attire named Naruto (his name being called out during the fight) that was fighting off the Centurion forces. The being was very impressed on what was shown and even more so when hearing on the video that Naruto was the one that planned to take down the tower and the Centurion forces.

After seeing the end of the footage, the viewer stood up from her seat started walking down the stairs revealing a black skinned woman with silver hair that reached the middle of her back. She had rich purple eyes and magenta eyeshadow with a matching streak on her nose. She wore an attire that is very similar to ancient Egyptian royal garb with a gold bikini top, gold bracers, a golden necklace, purple slip on shoes, and a purple silk skirt that has thigh high slits on both sides with a gold belt with a green jewel in the middle with a matching green jewel on her gold and purple headband.

The woman in question is Tyr'ahnee, the Queen of Mars.

"Hmm. You have gained my interest... Naruto. We shall see what else you can do." The queen said to herself as she made her way to her chambers for the night.

 **-Chapter End-**

 _ **A/N:**_ Sup it's DRAGONfromheaven, coming back to another story that'll you certainly like, anyone for anyone would complain about the relationship Hurr Durr it's actually going at a good pace. Anyone couldn't have done it without Jebest4781 or Chaos-PSD.

This will most likely be the order I put my other stories in.

-A King (first)

-American Kitsune(second) (yes still continuing it so stop asking)

-Total drama uzumaki or Kitsune park - might take back.

Thats which stories i'll work on next.

Harem:

Agent Yoshimi

Queen Tyr'ahnee

Count Muerte's three daughters (Luna, Opal and Silver. Named in order of appearance.)

Cassiopeia (One Night Stand)

Katma Tui

Boodikka

Nina (Assassin from Hooray for Hollywood Planet) (One Night Stand)

Princess Incense

New Cadet (Ripa Marshall. The last names of the two voice actresses that played her)

Senorita Theresa

Diva Chanticleer (One Night Stand)

Dish

The Magnificent Rogue's red-haired and blue-haired groupies (Crimson and Cobalt) (One Night Stand)

Paprika Solo (One Night Stand)

Rona Vipra


	2. The fowl friend, fast and feathery

_**The New Cadet  
**_  
 **Summary** : Naruto Kurama Uzumaki graduates at the top of his class in the Galactic Protectorate. Unfortunately, all the teams are full, except the infamous captain, Duck Dodgers and his Eager Young Space Cadet. Seeing no other options and ready for adventure, he agrees to be on Captain Dodgers' team, not knowing of the adventures in store for him.

Naruto x Harem

 **Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own Naruto or Duck Dodgers series, please support the official release.

 **Beta/Co Writers: Phoenixlord42 and Jebest91 and Kami-no-Yami-666**

It was just another ordinary day for the space crew of Duck Dodgers. Porky Pig was cleaning up most of the ship while enjoying the peace and quiet which he knew would not last. Naruto was currently strolling through the Internet on his personal console bored at the moment. As for Dodgers…. Well he was doing what he did best; absolutely nothing. Which meant he was sitting on his ass reading a comic book.

Suddenly a transmission came through the Communication/TV screen making the two crewmen wonder on who it was, while Dodgers didn't seem to care one bit.

" _Calling Duck Dodgers. Come in Duck Dodgers."_ Dr. IQ said over the line but as soon as his appearance showed up on the screen, the two cadets went to attention and saluted their superior.

UnfortunatelyDodgers didn't look up from his comic book, adding insult to injury he started to quietly hum to himself. This, of course, made IQ steam with anger before bellowing out.

" _Dodgers!"_ He practically screamed through the screen making Dodgers jump up with a terrified scream.

"Whaaat?!" The captain yelled out before noticing IQ. "Oh, it's you."

" _I have strong reason to believe that a Martian Battle Station has destroyed our satellites….and it's heading towards Earth. I'm assigning you and your crew to investigate."_ The scientist said expecting the captain to accept.

"Sorry IQ. No can do." Dodgers said with a shake of the head with a smug smirk.

" _What do you mean 'no can do'?"_ __IQ said with surprise in his voice.

"I just can't handle to workload. Take a look at the cadet." Dodger's said as he pointed to Porky since he was still wearing some clothes from cleaning from an apron and having plastic gloves on. "Poor little guy doesn't even realize he is being slowly worked to death."

At that statement, Naruto just face palmed on the response due to Dodger's trying to make up excuses not to do anything.

" _What are you getting at Dodgers?"_ IQ sighed as he rubbed his temples in slight frustration.

"I might be able to handle your stupid assignment if I had my own robot slave." The captain said as he brought his comic book closer to the screen. "I mean as a fellow crew member."

"You might as well comply sir or else the captain would keep on complaining about it for who knows how long." Naruto suggested to his superior. This got IQ to agree on the statement since Dodgers has done that in the past.

" _I know this is against my better judgement but I'm assigning Agent Roboto to your crew. I'll be sending him up as soon as possible so head towards these coordinates for transport."_ The scientist said before signing off. Once that was done, Naruto got the message of the designated coordinates and plugged them into the navicomputer.

 _ **Evaporator Room**_

After a bit of time in travel, they were getting closer to their designated location thus the three walked over to the transporter room.

"...Is it here yet? Is it here yet? Is it here yet?" Dodgers repeatedly asked as he kept on hopping up and down in place. This kept on going for a while and it was getting annoying for the two cadets on their captain's lack of patience.

"H-He-He's ready to come aboard." Porky said as he captured the signal and beamed up their new crewmember.

Agent Roboto was an automaton with a black and blue color scheme with a caterpillar track for legs. He also had cylindrical arms with three fingers for each along with having a glass dome covering the motherboard in his head.

"W-Wow." The feathered captain said in joy as he lightly jogged to his new sla…..er crewmember.

" **Captain Dodger's. Its an honor to serve you."** Agent Roboto said as he saluted the feathered captain.

"Yeah, I imagine it is." Dodger's cockily said. "So you're here to follow my every command right?"

" **Yes sir."**

"My every whim?"

" **Yes captain."**

"Oh, I am going to like this." The captain happily said as he already had ideas on how to exploit the robot. Naruto though frowned on what Dodgers was going to do but just hoped this mission could be done and over with soon so the robot agent could go back home.

For roughly an hour or so, Dodgers had Roboto do various chores on the ship that the captain was too lazy to delete o. From organizing his comic book collection, doing the laundry, cleaning up the garden area, and various other places on the ship. When the ship was getting closer to their new destination, Naruto had gone to report to the captain and saw a very amusing site. The blonde saw Roboto crush Dodgers in a bear like hug and the captain looked like he was about to die with eyes looking almost ready to pop out. Oh how he wished that could happen but the mission comes first.

"Ah sir, we have reached the Martian Battle Station." Naruto stated getting Roboto and Dodgers to put their attention towards him.

"O-Oh g-goody. Th-Then prepare the sh-shuttle, oh my g-god my back!" Dodger's ordered in between breaths as his lungs were being crushed and eyes were feeling like they would pop out any moment now.

"Are you doing okay, sir?" Naruto questioned with a hidden smirk.

"I'm do-doing fine, cadet." The captain gasped out.

"Well I'll see you at the docking bay then. Have fun with Roboto." The blonde said as he walked out of the room with the struggling captain still in the robotic agents vice of a grip.

It wasn't long till Naruto got to the hangar to help get the shuttle prepped. Porky Pig had decided to stay behind to help monitor the situation and radio in for help just in case something went wrong. Although with Dodgers involved it would probably happen regardless.

Soon the craft was ready for take off just as Dodgers and Agent Roboto made it into the hangar.

"The shuttle is ready, sir." Naruto said as Dodgers ignored him and went right in as he was rubbing his chest due to the extreme hug he had earlier.

"Right, we don't have a moment to lose." The feathered captain said as he went to the pilot's seat.

"Er, shouldn't I be piloting the shuttle?" questioned the blonde.

"Nah, I'll be handling it." Dodgers said as he started the shuttle up and took off.

The passengers soon saw their target, a Martian base built into an asteroid…. or was it a dwarf moon with a large antenna sticking out of it. Upon closer inspection, it appeared to be a laser weapon of sorts.

"Engage the disappearo device." The captain ordered as Naruto flipped a few switches getting the ship to be cloaked.

"Now we will slip right underneath their Martian noses." Dodgers said as he steered the ship into the open Martian hangar. "I'll just put her down right next to those barrels."

He ended up knocking over a large cluster of said barrels and Naruto had to cringe on it since this was supposed to be a stealth operation. The blonde just hoped that the security didn't hear that.

"Maybe I'll just park right next to those-" Dodgers suddenly stopped as he crashed into several Martian ships. "Ok I'll just land here." He said as soon as he shut down the shuttle's engines, Naruto just facepalmed at the crappy stealth Dodgers was showing, thankfully no Martians was in the immediate area.

"Now follow my lead and see how it's done." The captain said as he jumped out of the shuttle doors with his pistol in hand…..before it was blasted off by Centurions that had just came into the hangar. They kept on firing at Dodgers as he ducked behind some of the fallen barrels.

"I could use a little help here!" Was all that was said before the captain kept ducking from the blaster fire.

" **Must protect friend."** Roboto said as he got out of the shuttle's door and opened fired at the Centurions destroying several of them from his blaster cannons in his arms. Naruto raised an eyebrow on that statement and wondered what the hell his captain said to the agent to make him think the guy was his friend, Dodgers wasn't exactly a good friend to have from how he saw.

Naruto decided to come on out as well to help cover fire on Roboto and opened fired on dozens of Martian forces that started to come into the hangar. He ducked and rolled out of the way from some stray shots coming his way and looked around to see if anything could be useful in the situation. Naruto soon saw some explosive barrels nearby and fired upon it causing an explosion to block an entryway many Centurions were coming in.

"Intruders! Protect the laser cannon!" One of the Centurions yelled out before it got blasted by one of Roboto's shots.

As Naruto evaded many shots towards his direction, he made it to the control panel for the weapon. Odd that it was located here instead of deeper in the station but hey you can take what you can get.

"Roboto! I need help taking this weapon down!" The blonde yelled out in the firefight.

" **Of course, Cadet Uzumaki."** Roboto said as he made his way to the control panel and hacked it. Naruto covered the agent as more enemy forces came their way.

" **Weapon is disabled. The laser weapon will malfunction soon with an uploaded virus into its system."** The robotic agent stated getting the blonde to smile at him.

"Damn man you did good out there." Naruto said as he held out his hand getting the agent to shake it.

" **Of course. We must evacuate. The station will self destruct in a minutes time."** The robotic agent stated getting the cadet to nod.

"Right. Let's get out of here." Naruto said as he and Roboto made their way to the shuttle, while seeing a bunch of centurions and the Martian commander quickly escaping the battle station before it killed them.

"But-But I always get to blow up the battle stations." Dodgers whined as he got out from cover before Roboto grabbed him and made it to the shuttle.

They soon took off and sped out of the enemy's hangar till they got to a safe distance just as the battle station exploded.

 _ **Command Center**_

"Alright everyone, look sharp. Dr. IQ High will call any second now to congratulate me on my stunning victory against the Martians." Dodgers smugly said in his chair.

"Nice work, Cadet and you too, Roboto….you didn't screw things up too much." The captain said getting Naruto to roll his eyes on the comment before a video transmission came in from IQ.

" _Well Dodgers, I'm calling to congratulate you and your crew on a mission well done. Agent Roboto, Cadet Uzumaki you two have really distinguished yourselves today. From what recording I got from you Roboto, I haven't seen such moves like that since Star Johnson sent the Tarellians packing back in '32."_ IQ stated with pride getting Naruto to smile at the praise.

" **You are too kind Dr. IQ, but the real credit should go to my friend Captain Dodgers."** the agent said getting IQ to start laughing.

" _Oh and you have such a sense of humor Roboto."_ The scientist said as he wiped a tear from his eye. _"You are definitely on the fast track for a promotion."_

"Say doc, before you go I want to say I can't take all the credit myself. I mean I did have a little help." Dodgers said as he lazily pointed to his crew. There was a little awkward silence before everyone started laughing on the statement.

" _Oh Dodgers you crack me up."_ IQ said before he ended the transmission.

"Nice one captain." Naruto laughed out before controlling his breathing.

"Y-Yes nice o-o-ne uh very funny captain." Porky said with a small chuckle.

"Uh cadet, mind if I read the transcript of this meeting?" Dodgers asked as Naruto handed over said transcript before he, Porky and Roboto left the command center without seeing Dodger's reaction and his eventual evil plans for the robot crew member.

"Friend eh? There's only room enough for two friends on this ship." Dodgers said silently referring to his two organic shipmates.

Over the course of a few hours, there were a few odd moments that came up that Naruto noticed his captain try to do but didn't voice it. The blonde figured out that the duck was jealous of the new crew member due to him getting a lot of praise from the last mission, despite that the blonde himself had a lot of praise as well. Dodgers was probably thinking that a robot was doing a better job than an organic so he wanted to try and get rid of him.

The first attempt was of sending a rescue beacon in a Martian space minefield and get Roboto to retrieve it. Sure he did complete his task but actually brought the bomb on board thus the captain freaked the hell out and tried to get rid of it but ended up in a garbage hatch and it blew up in there with him. It was quite the little sight to behold really. Really it was Porky just casually throwing the bomb into the garbage chute and walking away without a care in the world. It was utterly funny seeing his captain floating in space without his feathers.

The second attempt was just trying to get Roboto to help fix a few other things that Dodgers had messed up on purpose and hoped they could blow up Roboto but they were taken care of well with no problems at all.

The last one however…..

"What the fuck was that?!" Naruto said as the ship shook badly as he ran to the command center to see what happened. Once he got there he soon saw Dodgers face first on the ground with a body shaped hole in the wall for some odd reason.

"We have a dangerous sit-situation on our hands. A g-giant asteroid is heading straight for our ship." Cadet Pig said with worry.

"Then why don't we move out of the way." Naruto said simply before he saw his fellow cadet shake his head.

"Yeah what he said." Dodgers said as he pulled a broach off of his chest. It wasn't a wise move for the duck since there was a loud ripping sound from the action and it sounded painful. Naruto didn't know what he did but he probably deserved it.

"W-We can't. The engines won't respond. W-We're done for." Porky said with depression seeping into his voice.

"But doesn't our ship still come with one of those tractor beams per say?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow. He read back at the academy that all ships were suppose to come with a tractor beam/repeller for such a situation like this.

"L-Let me check. I don't know if they are operational after the ship shook that badly." Porky said searching through the database of all their stored equipment on the ship and the condition it was in after the explosion.

"W-W-We only have e-enough power to slow it down u-unfortunately." Porky said with a sigh. Suddenly a idea popped up in Naruto's head.

"Roboto how much can you lift?" Naruto asked curiously

" **About as much as this ship, maybe a little more so. Why, friend?"** The robot replied. During the odd attempts Dodgers did on trying to get rid of the robotic agent, Roboto had spent time having fun with the two cadets on the ship like playing ping pong for quite a while since it is an activity he tends to enjoy asides from playing chess.

"Because while we use the remaining juice of our tractor beam to slow that meteor down, you will go outside and forcefully move the ship out of the way of the impact." Naruto explained making everyone widened their eyes or an equivalent for the robot.

"Wow not a bad idea cadet, glad I came up with it." Dodgers said getting the two cadets to roll their eyes on the obvious response.

" **Friend Naruto is so smart, Roboto will start right away!"** The agent robot said quickly before magically appearing outside the ship some how.

"Uh...right Porky activate the tractor beam!" Naruto said while looking towards the asteroid, good they had plenty of time.

"O-O-O, right away Naruto!" The pink pig said with a salute before flipping the switch to activate the machine and hope it had some power still in it to operate. Thankfully it seemed that it did its job somewhat correctly as it was able to slow the asteroid only momentarily where the opportunity to move showed itself.

Acting fast because they wouldn't get a another opportunity Roboto with all his might was able to push the ship out of the radius of the asteroid. Thankfully with the last of his power his circuits could produce he was able to hop out of the way of the full speeding asteroid, saving himself and the entire crew in one go.

Taking his time since the asteroid is no longer a problem, Naruto had gotten into a shuttle and went out to retrieve the robotic agent and get him properly charged. Porky during this time had sent out a distress signal in hopes for Earth reinforcements to come get them as soon as possible. Dodgers…...well he ended up taking a nap before help arrived saying he wanted to 'clear' his head for a better report. Obviously it's just him using said nap to help think of how to credit himself more, but what he didn't know was that Roboto came with a recorder of everything that's happened since setting foot on the ship till he ran out of power, so even if IQ did somehow believe him it be nigh impossible now.

 _ **IQ's Office**_

"Come again Dodgers?" IQ said in a baffled voice.

"You heard me I made a brilliant plan in the heat of the moment as that asteroid traveled at astounding speed about to crush my crew to nothingness, I'm proud of myself for coming up with such a brilliant plan on the spot." Dodgers said with a confident smile.

"Hmm alright, but first let me check Roboto recording system to see if that's true." IQ said placing a hand on his chin with a smirk.

"His what now?" Dodgers said with wide eyes before looking at the still powered down robot before trying to rush towards the agent. He couldn't move for some reason with him running for his life until he realized he was grabbed by the scruff of his suit by a standby Naruto who smirk.

"His recording system. Its protocol for many robotic agents to have recording systems just in case if they were destroyed to help see what went on during the mission for accurate readings." The scientist explained as he opened up a compartment in Roboto and pulled out a small circular disc about the size of his palm.

"Would've been better if he still had power so I could have him project the recording but this will do. It'll take a while for him to fully recharge due to overexerting his circuits but this is well worth it." IQ said as he popped the disc into his computer and played the recording. The recording lasted up about an hour of total play worth all the while Dodgers was biting his nails through the gloves and Naruto was just standing their with his arms crossed with an indifferent face. He did bite his fist to stop from laughing when he saw on Roboto putting the extremely hot broach on Dodgers and that did explain why that was there.

"Hmmm…...well everything seems to be in order here. Reports seem very accurate when comparing with the other ones so you three are good to go." The scientist said getting varying looks from the crew: Dodgers feeling relaxed now with him thinking he was in the clear and Porky and Naruto having a knowing look that IQ had more to say but didn't want to say it with Dodgers in the room. Either that or he already had dealt with this kind of thing in the past.

"Oh I almost forgot." The scientist said stopping the crew from exiting his office.

"Wh-What is it, sir?" Porky asked

"Well, I forgot to mention this before when I assigned Agent Roboto to your crew that he was actually a temporary member filling in the spot for your actual crew member as the paperwork was getting finished up." Their superior stated getting a surprised look from the three.

"WHAT? Another rookie?! Why do you keep doing this to me doc?" Dodgers whined he was perfectly fine with Porky then Naruto eventually, he didn't need another person cramping up their style more so his.

"Oh, I can assure you, Dodgers, this member is far from 'rookie', as you so bluntly put it. In fact she has the skill to easily take you down." IQ said pointing a finger in his face.

"Oh, so it's a she?" Naruto said with a blond eyebrow raised curiously.

"Of course and you three actually know her."

"W-We do?" Porky said with a raised eyebrow. IQ was going to say more until he heard a knock at his door.

"I believe that's her now. You may come in." He said getting the door to open up revealing a very familiar face to the Dodgers crew.

"Yumi?! You're the new crewmember?!" Naruto said in surprise.

"It's good to see you again Cadet Uzumaki." Yumi said with a smile on her pale face.

"I-It's good to se-see you Agent Y-Y-Yoshimi. How you be-been?" Porky asked with a smile.

"Doing well Cadet Pig. I just got back from a mission and I was told I was being assigned to your crew." The agent said.

Dodgers had his eyes as big as dinner plates then he did something no one thought he would do. He fainted.

"Huh. I honestly didn't expect that." IQ said since from what he read in previous reports was that Dodgers tends to go 'gaga' on most women.

"Who knows what he does next most of the the time IQ." Yumi said looking down at the unconscious duck who had that point started having drool coming out of his mouth and whispering about 'hot women' and 'mommy'.

"Oh, also I found out the true records of how Naruto came up with the brilliant plan, Roboto's helping hand in moving the ship and Cadet Porky quick action. I just didn't want to say it in front of Dodgers because I knew it would crush his little heart." IQ said with a small chuckle making Naruto sweatdrop at the cruel act.

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiight….I just thought up a plan that I hope any captain would make in the heat of the moment." Naruto explained writing off his achievements as another one of his teachings at the academy.

"On the contrary Agent Uzumaki, not a lot of captains in this day and age would've thought up such a brilliant plan on the spot. This shows you're just one step closer to the position of captain." IQ said with genuine honesty in his voice, and it was true too the last time that strategic thinking was used was two generations ago.

"Eh?!" Naruto said with surprise in his voice while scratching his cheek, seriously did no one use that tactic, the concept of it was basic. "Anyway IQ not that I'm complaining or anything but why exactly is Agent Yoshimi here? I thought she dealt in that lone wolf type stuff." Naruto continued on making Porky agree to his answer as he also was curious to find out.

"Apparently Yoshimi herself requested this transfer. I asked her why and she told me but requested that I keep it secret from her new crew, only temporarily at least." IQ explained making the dark haired beauty nod and smile at Naruto making him slightly blush.

"W-Well it'll be good to have a fa-fa-familiar face around the ship more often." Porky saying his opinion since another friend on board would help things out on further missions and possibly keep the captain in check more often.

"Likewise Porky." Yoshimi said with a another smile.

Alas good moments must come to an end because before they could continue their conversations they were interrupted by multiple large bangs and snores, looking over their shoulders they saw Dodgers repeatedly walking into the wall while he was sleeping evident by the large air bubbles coming out of his nose. He went so far as to walk up the wall and across the whole room while still sleepwalking.

The crew, with the newly joined Yumi, had rolled their eyes as they picked up their unconscious captain and went over to their ship to drop the duck off in his quarters before going out to get Agent Yoshimi's belongings. At least this time there wasn't any delays like when Naruto first joined so it made things go smoothly.

 _ **Several Days Later**_

"The lone duck descends in a last ditch effort to drop an incendiary ordnance on an unexpecting enemy. Ka-BOOM. Take that you heathen monkeys." Dodgers enthusiastically proclaimed before being interrupted by his blonde cadet.

"Hey captain, I don't mean to ruin your 'private time' here but you've been in there for like 20 minutes. Mind letting the other kids have a turn." Naruto said as he pointed to the large line of children waiting their turn to ride the starfighter.

You might be wondering what is going on here. Well, Dodgers was bored while waiting for the next assignment so he ended up in a starfighter that was displayed for children to play with at their destination. The duck got really into it and kept playing in it while ignoring the complaints the kids were saying during the entire time.

Dodgers got the meaning and rolled his eyes as he got out of the model starfighter letting a kid finally jump in and play for a bit, but not before blowing a raspberry at the duck.

"Well, I gotta hand it to you, Doc, she is one sweet ride. Not a bad giloppe, but nothing like the hot rods I used to race in the 21st century." The duck smugly said to IQ getting the pig cadet to get all starry eyed.

"W-W-Wow, you w-w-were a hotrodder?" Porky asked getting Dodgers to nod.

"You kidding, I practically invented racing. Checkered flags, gold trophies, lucrative endorsement deals with soulless corporations. That was all me." The captain said before his new crewmember interrupted him.

"I highly doubt that." Yoshimi said who was also there with a roll of her eyes.

"Same here. Racing was done years before you were born captain and please try not to taint our piggly friend here with your silly stories." Uzumaki said but Dodgers ignored them while Porky seemed too absorbed into it for some odd reason.

Any further conversation was interrupted as horns were played nearby getting many people's attention. The people who were blowing the horns were surprisingly the Martians in the building the crew was ordered to come to with IQ. They were ordered not to attack because this was a peaceful gathering so far.

"Yuck, who invited the Martians?" Dodgers said with disgust as he didn't remember the orders for their mission. Probably just went through one ear and out of the other like any other order.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of Earth. I, Commander Marvin X-2, am proud to introduce the Supreme Ruler of the Martian Empire. Her royal highness, Queen Tyr'ahnee of Mars." The commander said on the stage as the curtains parted ways revealing the ruler of the Martian race. This got Naruto a really good look at her and couldn't help but blush on her presence.

' _Wow, she's beautiful'_ Naruto thought absentmindedly before clearing his head before continuing to listen on.

"Good evening people of Earth. I am pleased to present our entry in this year's racing competition, the Martian Maverik 6 Million." Tyr'ahnee said as another set of curtains parted ways to reveal a spacecraft of sorts getting the audience to cheer and talk out loud on it. "The Maverik features _all_ of the latest Martian technology and will be piloted by our undefeated grand champion, Commander Marvin X-2, who would be glad to _destroy_ any competition."

"Arrogant blowhards. Doc, let's get out of here." Dodgers said motioning to get the others out of the building. Besides they have other matters to attend to.

"Hypocrite" Naruto said between coughs making Yoshimi giggle who was beside him.

"Cadet?!" The captain yelled out getting Naruto and Yumi to look at Dodgers' shocked direction and saw Cadet Porky on stage talking junk to Commander Marvin.

"-He's the greatest racer in this or any century." Porky stated getting Marvin to have a twitch eye.

"Now see here my fine pig. I am a six time grand champion." The commander said back at the pig cadet.

"Oh, I knew that was gonna bite you back in the ass, Cap." Naruto groaned out looking at the incoming challenge. Once again some of Dodgers' gloating will come back and screw things up one way or another. He soon saw his commanding officer make his way to the stage thinking he might try to fix the situation but the blonde had a feeling his captain will need help. So following his captain's leed he navigated through the crowd towards the stage.

"-Then I'll accept Duck Dodgers' challenge and I shall obliterate him on the race course." Marvin said with pride.

"W-W-We'll see about that." Porky said back at the Martian commander before his captain called out to him.

"Cadet! Cadet, what in the world are you trying to do?" Dodgers said to the pig cadet as he got on stage.

"I-I entered you in the race, Captain. I was just telling them how great of a racer you were."

"Uh...you know, I wasn't all that great of a racer." The feathered captain said before some odd reason a spotlight dramatically hit him causing the audience to gasp and mumble. In the crowd for some odd reason had IQ balling his eyes out and it creeped the Dodgers crew badly.

"See what you put me through. I hope you're happy." whispered Dodgers before Naruto made it to the stage.

"Damn, that crowd is thick. What are they feeding them these days?" The blonde mumbled before seeing the others look at him. "Did I miss something? I couldn't hear due to the constant gossiping." Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow before something unexpected happened.

"Ah, another contestant! Good, this will make for a fantastic event." The Queen said while raising Naruto's arm up, making him widen his eyes at the declaration.

"Wait. What?!" Naruto shouted in shock.

"You came up here so you could also compete, did you not?" The Queen asked would a tilt of her head with her white hair slightly covering her right eye.

"Actually, I came up here to get my egocentric captain before he did something utterly ridiculous." The cadet said to her.

"Fear not, my people, I will not shrink from this task set before me. I shall be your champion and defeat the Martian horde." His captain shouted out boosting his ego once more.

"Like that, apparently." The blonde said in a deadpan tone.

"Yes, he seems that he isn't that bright at all and is one big idiot." She said to Naruto after seeing Dodgers doing something stupid.

"You have no idea." Naruto said with a deadpan look before remembering who he's talking to. "Oh! Uh, *Ahem*, I mean, yes, your Highness." He said while bowing his head to the Martian Queen.

"Well, it matters not, you did step forward so you are in the race." The Queen said while secretly checking him out and was liking what she sees.

After seeing the security footage of Andromeda 6, the Martian queen had been keeping an eye on the Dodgers crew from some of the past missions they had done as of late. She has ignored Dodgers due to him being very predictable from each of the reports given to her but her main focus has been the blonde in front of her. She has, however, been very impressed by Naruto from each security footage she had inspected whenever the blonde cadet had been involved with the Martian forces. More so from several days ago when the Dodgers crew had taken down her Battle Station. With how Naruto had faced against her Centurion forces with the help of that robotic agent that it kept her very interested.

Luckily when the base was going to blow, she had sent out an advanced stealth drone to spy on Dodgers' ship to see what else the cadet was like on a private channel for her eyes only. When the asteroid was heading towards the damaged ship, the blonde was able to think of a way to take care of the situation and given reports on what other Earth ships had done they didn't think of doing such things in the past.

During the past few days with the drone keeping up with its duty, she kept on viewing footage on what Naruto does on a daily basis to see what makes him function. His mornings tend to start out with a vigorous workout for an hour in sweats to keep himself in shape, reading some books he keeps on board to pass the time, tending to the ship and various other things to pass the day. Of course ever since Agent Yoshimi came aboard, he had spending time with her with usual conversations with some teasing at times for some odd reasons.

Of course one day she took a better look at Naruto when he asked the female Agent for a sparring match and this got her to inspect his body more with his swimmer's build which was chiseled and well defined from years of hard work and exercise. She also noticed that his height was impressive to say the least he easily dwarfed her size by a margin making him very tall for his age standing around 182.88 centimeters or 6'0 ft tall. During the fight, she inspected his movements with them very fluid and quick on the strikes along with his reaction times being precise even though to what the Queen guessed that he was holding back against Yumi Yoshimi.

After the fight, she was going to turn off the monitor to resume most of her duties of filling out paperwork and other queenly duties she does on a daily basis but she ended up catching something that got her glued. The drone kept on following Naruto to his shower and he started getting undressed before hoping in to clean himself up. Suffice to say, she ended up seeing him in his full glory with her mind going blank with his image burned into her brain. Of course after that embarrassing incident, Tyr'ahnee had printed out several of his pictures….for research…..yes…..research.

Tyr'ahnee wanted to research more into her target and looked into his background. Apparently the ones not blacked out were but a few, such as one of his great-great grandfather, Hashirama Senju, who was the most famous captain who held back the Klunkins, a barbaric Viking-like people, from invading and taking over Earth. The most notable fact was the invasion force was up to a thousand and Hashirama was only one of the few to partake in the battle.

Going into Naruto's parents was interesting enough starting with his father, Minato Namikaze, a captain of a starship for roughly a few hours due to an invasion force that showed up trying to get past a blockade. Minato's captain and several officers had gone abroad to try and negotiate peace but were killed, forcing the blonde to take up position of captain since he was next in line being first officer. Everyone thought they were doomed because Minato was basically inexperienced and in control of entire blockade but surprise surprise he was able to forcefully push back the opposing forces earning them the victory they so desperately needed.

Things, however, didn't come without cost as Minato had sacrificed his life by taking the main enemy ship down with his own, after ordering everyone to abandon ship except for himself, by a collision course to the badly damaged enemy ship since the autopilot function was damaged. Thankfully he was able to produce his lineage before his death while dying happy knowing his wife and unborn child would survive another day because of his valiant sacrifice. To this day Naruto was told stories by his mother about the bravery his father displayed.

Now onto the mother that was another interesting story for the Martian Queen to read over Kushina Uzumaki. Apparently she was one of the many crew members aboard the ship Minato was stationed on but what made her stand out amongst all of them was her fiery 'take no shit' attitude which seemed to attract the young men. After her husband's death and things had finally settled down, Kushina was promoted to captain and was given her own ship around the time she was roughly a month pregnant with Naruto. Unlike her late spouse, she had gained years of experience being a captain while raising her son onboard the ship for years before he had signed up to join the academy to eventually become the cadet that he is today.

After looking into all that, there was one thing that seemed to bug her was some of the blacked out information on his great-great grandmother, Mito ********, Hashirama's wife. All of the other relatives in Naruto's family tree were fine on the descriptions but Mito's was heavily blacked out. She tried to hack into the Earth systems on the details but no avail. The Martian Queen would be looking into that at a later date or get the info from Naruto personally.

Getting back to the present people were still cheering but both Naruto and Tyr'ahnee could hear a mumble from the Martian Commander about arrogant blowhard, the irony in that statement.

"But your Highness, wouldn't it be unfair by the numbers? If I am to really participate in this event then it will have to be evenly matched." Naruto explained as 2v1 was hardly fair.

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong. I always come up with a backup plan. An extra contender, one of my own, who is also unbeatable will be more than a match for you." The Queen said with an nonexistent smirk before making motion to the audience she had more to present.

"With our extra contender here to participate, we will have another part of the competition. I present to you from the Martian Military, General Z-9." Tyr'ahnee stated as curtains parted to show the general of the Martian army. He stood at 6'4" in a muscular form wearing armor that seems similar to the ancient Romans of Earth with a red cape, a large gladiator-esque helmet with the typical no mouth of the martian race and held a smug look in his eyes.

"Hello my Queen, radiant as ever." The general said winking at the beauty making her look away with a groan. Z-9 has been like this for quite some time and she has been annoyed each time on his flirting, but as much as she hated to admit his usefulness outweighed her disgust so she just had to swallow it up and deal with it.

"Anyway...let the competition begin!" The silver haired beauty announced loudly getting the crowd to grow in excitement as they dispersed to go to the start of the race track.

"I'm just wondering, your Highness, but what am I going to be competing in? I know Captain Dodgers will be racing against your commander in the starfighter race but what about me?" asked the blonde cadet.

"That will be of your own choosing, of course." The Queen explained as if he already knew the answer.

"Me? Why me? Shouldn't, I don't know, the Captain pick since he's my commanding officer?" Naruto confusedly asked since he read up everything about the Martians, who were keen to following military decorum, so this was strange to him.

"Well for one, he is a moron. Captain Dodgers is not the most brilliant in the bunch so him being able to think up an idea on the spot would be next to impossible, if not laughable. Second, you Cadet Naruto, are the one being challenged on this extra bit of the competition, not your captain. So choose." Tyr'ahnee stated not as a request but a demand.

"Well, is there a list or something that I can look through on challenges? I would, at least, like to find something appropriate for your stature on the competition." The cadet suggested since he doesn't want to pick something that would be demeaning for both him and the general in this situation. Not only that but he doesn't really want to go in blind if they end up choosing in the end.

"Of course. Pick your poison, Though make it fast, since we don't have all day." The general said as he handed Naruto a tablet with a list of possible challenges they could do to fit their needs.

Scrolling through the tablet he searched for one he hopefully knew, some were weird and others downright revolting. He eventually found something that was unique and could be pretty fun from what he previously heard about. What was interesting was that this challenge was rarely used because it was deemed too extreme, so he had a pretty good advantage because he used to watch old holovids of the races.

"How does Sparrow Racing sound?" Naruto asked curiously hoping the general would accept the challenge given his arrogance streak so far.

"Racing what now?" Z-9 asked with confusion written all over his face.

"Sparrow Racing was made around 30 years ago, it was extremely popular in it's prime until most people lost interest after finding new things to do." Naruto said. It was true, when it first came out it was extremely well-known throughout the whole galaxy as one of the most fun races ever hosted until new and and even more dangerous events showed up and replaced the bike-like race.

"Bah! It doesn't matter, I'm still gonna show you a Martian's Superiority, _low-class_." The General said with a smug chuckle on his mouth less face. Naruto just said nothing to that comment and really did not like this martian at all so far, dealing with his captain smugness all the time was hard enough but the arrogance of this General was beyond annoying.

The queen was just shaking her head at the general's arrogance and was not very pleased with him. If he wasn't such an amazing tactician she would of been rid of him a long time ago without a second thought. She hopes that Naruto can knock him down some pegs or at least teach him a lesson.

 _ **Stadium**_

Everyone soon gathered at the stadium off by a nearby moon with the starfighters and Sparrows at the ready with the first round was to be Captain Dodgers vs Commander Marvin and following that being Cadet Uzumaki and General Z-9. The Martians still are using their Martian Maverik 6 Million while for Dodgers got the same model as the one displayed at the one building before the whole fiasco. Now with the Sparrows, they are land-based vehicles that were used for rapid local transportation that can be able to go up to 150-160 miles per hour, the sparrows. They had a feature to them that when using the boost in short burst it could even make the sparrow faster for a short amount of time. With part on the race, there will be three laps on a very long course with various obstacles in the way to help make things entertaining.

After getting the notice, people had to bring up the vehicles from storage and quickly touch them up for working order since the last time they were used was 15 years ago so they had to be back online and up to today's standards. It took a bit of time for the Sparrow's to be in top notch condition because they had to be clean of dust and parts being replaced with them being rusted over. In the end, the Sparrows looked like they were off the assembly line. The cadet's sparrow was black in color with orange neon lights installed inside to give it a inner glow while the general's sparrow was primarily red and black in color with some white on the hood along with the prongs shooting out flames to the side.

(The general's sparrow is the EV-36 Solscout while Naruto's sparrow is the EV-43 Lightrunner from Destiny. Look them up for better details.)

While everything was being set up for the Sparrow Race, Dodgers and Marvin race was almost finished and it was a close call several times. From what Naruto noticed at first was Porky controlling the captain's ship with a gaming controller to at least get some early part of the race done well until a Martian Centurion showed up and crumpled it up so that Dodger's could compete fairly. From the last bits of the race it was surprisingly doing alright with the Earth captain somehow winning in the end with a crash of a finish but the cadet wasn't paying too much attention on that race with him practicing a little on the sparrow to see it could fully work out and train a bit to get some experience.

"So a-a-are y-you ready, N-N-Naruto?" Porky asked snapping Naruto out of his thoughts. The blonde looked back and saw his fellow cadet with two money cards in his hand.

"As I'll ever be. What are those in your hands though?" Naruto questioned

"O-Oh this. W-Well I was minding my o-own business while watching the ca-captain's race till the Ma-Martian Queen called me out. Ev-Eventually she got me in-into a wager that ju-just kept on piling up and in t-the end I won with a lot of cre-credits and enough money to buy 100 million cheeseburgers. Hehehe, now I pra-practically can cut back on my fo-food bills for who knows how long." The pig cadet said with a smile.

"Well, good for you, man. Glad that something good went well for you. Also, that's generous for the Queen to keep her word on paying you in full." The blond responded back getting his friend to nod.

"De-Definitely. Oh, and dur-during the race she kept on as-asking me questions about you." Naruto raised an eyebrow on Porky's statement since that was an odd thing to bring up. _'Why did she ask Porky about me?'_ Naruto thought to himself with a curious look on his face.

"Okay. Why was she asking about me?" Naruto asked Porky who just shrugged

"M-Maybe she is c-c-curious about who you are. You d-d-do have pretty impressive public re-re-record." the pig suggested.

"But a lot of my personal info is blacked out and top secret." Naruto said because he knows who his family is and what his great-great grandmother really is. Hence why he has to keep it a secret for personal safety.

He just hopes the secret does not get out and his great-great grandmother's enemies come after him.

"Oh right, she mentioned all th-th-the, uh, the blacked out stuff. Y-Y-You must have a lot of family secrets." Porky said with a rare amount of suspicion in his voice.

"Yeah….More than you know." Naruto trailed off before hearing the announcement saying the second event will start shortly.

"Well, wish me luck." Naruto said to Porky. Naruto went over to his Sparrow and got ready for the race.

"G-G-Good luck out there!" Porky cheered as Naruto walked past him.

"Thanks buddy, I'll make sure to win this for all of us, believe it!" Naruto said with a wide grin before straddling his Sparrow.

"Are you prepare to lose, _lower-lifeform_?" The tall general asked smugly making the young cadet roll his eyes at the arrogance and smugness.

"Whenever you are, pal." Naruto said with a smirk while revving up his Sparrow making flames burst out of it.

Meanwhile, the Queen sat on her throne watching closely as the race was about to begin. Although she mainly focused on the blonde-haired participant. As she walked watching, she failed to notice the raven-haired agent standing close to her throne, watching the game with equal interest in Naruto.

' _I believe in you, Naruto."_ Yoshimi said, confident in her teammate, only hinting slight nervousness.

A human female wearing a tight jumpsuit showing off her curvy body walked between the two and showed a white flag to signify the beginning and end of the race.

"Are both racers ready?!" The women asked curiously receiving a nod from Naruto and a dreamy look from the Martian General. Shrugging, the women raised the flag up.

"On your mark...get set...go!" She yelled expecting both racers to be gone, she heard one engine roar and zoom past her making her confused.

She saw the Martian General staring at her beauty with hearts in his eyes with his hands situated underneath his chin.

"Uhh… You know you can go now, bud." The women deadpanned as she looked at the love-struck Martian.

"Oh wait, right!" Z-9 said as he quickly composed himself and sped right off. He was inwardly berating himself for falling for her beauty.

Naruto was way ahead of him, not that that was what concerned him at the moment as the fool was distracted for a good minute or two. Naruto, in his rare moment of cockiness, started doing tricks with the Sparrow once he got a good amount of air time making the audience clap and cheer for his performance.

Z-9 gritted his 'teeth' and slammed on the gas even harder as he was determined to keep up and not look like a utter fool in front of _his_ queen.

The general saw a speed ramp that would help him catch up to Naruto which he wholeheartedly used as he went flying through the air. Unfortunately he almost crashed because he lost control for a moment on the wheel. Fortunately he was able to appear behind Naruto's Sparrow by several feet.

"Hmm? Oh, your back, General. I thought you'd never get here." Naruto chuckled as he was...eating ramen while driving his Sparrow making the General's eyes bug out at the ridiculousness of his opponent.

"What the?! This is no time for eating you stupid life form!" The general said his irritation clearly showing through.

"Hey, when it's Ramen you always…..And I mean always make time for ramen, you uneducated fool, not knowing about the food of the gods!" Naruto said slurping his last noodle down making him sigh in content as he was driving with his feet with ease.

"How dare yo-" Z-9 was about to say before the cup was tossed at his face making him scream in terror as he started to spin out of control, slamming on the brakes he took the cup off his face with a snarl as he saw the blonde laughing while zooming away.

Looking over towards his Queen he saw her giggling borderline busting a gut at the stunt Naruto pulled making his face turn red in anger as he pulled out a stashed laser pistol. Slamming on the gas he was determined to prove that he was the superior life form and win the heart of his Queen and become the King.

"Seems this race is getting quite exciting…. isn't that right, Agent Yoshimi?" Tyr'ahnee stated with amusement in her angelic voice making Yoshimi nod in agreement as the race was starting to get intense. Yumi then realized the Martian queen had called her out and clicked her tongue.

"Yeah sure, your highness." Yoshimi said hiding her slight displeasure and discomfort at talking to the Queen.

"Now now, no need to be rude, we're all adults here aren't we?" The Queen said with humor in her eyes as she saw the displeasure the women displayed.

"Oh look!" Yoshimi said trying to divert the Queen's attention back to the race and not her.

It worked.

Back with Naruto, he appeared confident as he was listening to the radio installed in the Sparrow, some upbeat hype music to be precise. It was soon cut out by a blaster shot hitting the radio causing the cadet to look back seeing other laser shots fired from Z-9. Naruto soon maneuvered his way from the shots by glancing back behind him and on the course every moment or so since he didn't have any mirrors.

"I'm wondering, Agent Yumi, if you would like to have a friendly wager." Tyr'ahnee said with a teasing non existent smirk.

"Which would be….?" Yumi asked cautiously.

"Oh, just monetary gain. Isn't that what is quite common for bets or has it changed since I last wagered with someone?" Tyr'ahnee rhetorically questioned.

"You want the money you lost from Cadet Porky, isn't it." The agent said getting the martian ruler to have her eye twitch a bit.

"Quite so. Your comrade has taken a large sum of my money and I would like to wager it back in one form or another." Tyr'ahnee said with a little irritation in her voice.

"Well, don't look at me since I'm not taking his money for the bet….for whatever it is."

"Oh, don't worry. I don't plan to. I had gotten a notice he had already put his winnings into his account and he won't budge into taking it back out." the martian replied back "No, I was wanting to possibly get the money from you. My sources tell me that you have a substantial amount of credits into your account so you could possibly fill in that spot. If not that then I would like to get access into Earth's catalogues."

"And why would you want that?" Yumi questioned while narrowing her eyes.

"Well, I've become quite fascinated in Cadet Uzumaki as of late and wanted to get to know him more. Is that really too much to ask?" Tyr'ahnee sweetly asked which got Yumi to glare at her.

"I can't do that, I'm basically going against Naruto and exposing his personal information that not even I know of. Plus it's everything I stand against and was taught. No, I'm guessing you actually want to find out Earth's secrets and blackmail us, isn't it?"

'Oh seems someone is pretty defensive.' the queen thought with a raised eyebrow. "No I was actually telling the truth on wanting to know your crewmember as I have no interest in your earth secrets whatsoever. Though getting access into your servers could be a plus for a later date."

"Still not happening." Yumi said with a glare

"Hmm oh well. How about this, if you win I would donate a good amount of credits to Earth to use whatever its government would see fit."

"...Alright I'll accept." Yumi said with the logical part of her mind winning over. The two soon went back into watching the race and saw the two kept on switching places and it was riling up the crowd.

"So….What do you get out of this? You didn't say." Yumi asked with a raised delicate eyebrow making the Queen become quiet and contemplate what she would get if she lost. Possibly gaining that money could be beneficial in the long run.

"Oh, I forgot. Well, if I win I'll have Cadet Uzumaki work at the martian palace for a week where he would service me in any way I request. And I mean _'any way'_." Tyr'ahnee said putting more emphasis on the last bit getting Yumi to widen her eyes.

"Don't you dare!" growling out a threat to the Martian ruler.

"Well, it's too late now. You had accepted the wager and I hope to see Uzumaki fail and he becomes my prize for that week." the queen replied back as she laughed haughtily as she imagined having the fine specimen of Naruto all to herself. Sure, she would question him on his ancestry but afterwards she would want to enjoy him very…. very well.

Yumi soon looked back and wished Naruto the best of luck and that he could win this or else.

 **-Naruto-**

Shit! Things were not looking good at the moment, the bastard had a stashed away laser gun which he wholeheartedly starts unloading onto Naruto's vehicle some even burning a few hairs off his neck. Naruto needed to think of something fast or else he'd lose this and he didn't want to find out the end consequences.

He saw his chance when he saw a lava crater about to implode making him push the gas to the metal zooming faster. In response, Naruto Sparrow made it just in time to avoid the lava making him sign in relief he looked back and saw his opponent wasn't so lucky. When the General came back out his Sparrow was smoking and sputtering and whining in protest at the damage done to it, his clothing was all but scorched leaving his helmet and battle skirt still but he was shirtless now, plus side he was missing his blaster now.

Z-9 growled and hopped back onto his Sparrow and sped right through the course hoping to get back in the lead. He soon saw Naruto having to slow down due to almost hitting a geiser so this was his chance to catch up. Things were neck and neck as both of them were nearing the finish line, it was so intense that they started pushing each other with their Sparrow to knock them off course as they were almost at the finish line.

Suddenly because of the geiser damaging his vehicle, his vehicle finally revealed the extent of its damage in the cruelest way; the engines started to malfunction and the he started doing barrel rolls, flips and other such before he was slammed into a giant cliff making the vehicle fly off into the sky before exploded and the scrap flying everywhere.

"NOOOO!" the general yelled out in frustration and rage, he was so close! The general had never felt such _deep_ seated rage before until this very moment. Getting up with an animalistic snarl he saw the human pass the finish line and started to be rushed from all sides in congratulations. Reaching into his secret compartment he pulled out a red energy sword which took on the design of a Persian sword before walking slowly towards the grinning blonde. Pushing aside the other races of aliens he came face to face with Naruto.

Thankfully Naruto saw the General before it was to late as he was able to dodge the slash made at him at the last minute.

Jumping back Naruto cursed realizing he had no weapons on him to help defend himself against the crazed General.

"N-N-Naruto heads up!" Porky shouted out, Naruto saw it was a handle to a energy sword. Thanking the pink pig he activated it to see it took on the design of an typical knight sword back in the olden days while the color of the design was a white crystal. He gave it a experimental twirl before nodding. It would do just nicely.

He charged the larger general with a battle cry and swung the massive energy blade more like a club than a sword making the general narrowly dodge the swing before retaliating with a quicker attack making Naruto guard against the quick attack. He kicked out the Martians leg from underneath but he was able to recover in time and in turn come back with a horizontal slash which Naruto met with his own parry.

Backing up they circled around each other threateningly while watching each other moves carefully. The general was the one to make the first move once more as he rushed the young cadet, the sole intent of injuring and humiliating him.

Naruto, with a little difficulty, was able to block and strike the Martian's dominant arm with the blunt of the weapon making said Martian hiss in pain. He slugged Naruto in the face with his other hand with vigor before stabbing the down human who was able to roll out of the way in time.

"You'll pay for that, scum!" The general snarled.

"Give me your best shot, buddy!" Naruto said with a goofy chuckle infuriating the Martian further.

Rushing forward he tried to lunge jab at the cadet making him twirl around and dodge before fainting an attack which the general didn't notice who went for a dodge leaving him wide open for Naruto to get up close to him and grab a pressure point which he remembered when he studied Martian anatomy which was similar to humans but slightly different. Naruto followed up with a kick to the mid-section providing him some breathing space.

"Give up I don't want to hurt you anymore than I have to, just accept your defeat like a man." Naruto with a frown on his face and a cold look in his eyes that looked like tundras making the general shiver for a quick moment.

"No! I will prove you are inferior to me one or another even if it _kills_ me!" Z-9 grounded out with barely contained rage before rushing Naruto with renew vigor. Naruto just sighed before doing the same.

They passed each other before stopping in mid-step, waiting for the suffocating conclusion on who would drop first. The general dropped down first with a groan and a little blood leaking out.

"C-Curse...you!" Was his final words before passing out.

Naruto grinned making his crewmembers cheer before stopping when they saw him drop to a knee with a wince and drop his sword when they saw a shallow but deep cut on his stomach making them all rush to him and start to patch him up.

"Are you okay Naruto?" Yoshimi said with a panic in her voice, Naruto for his part just nodded albeit slowly since he was sore making them all release a breath they didn't think they were holding.

Yumi looked up at the queen with a smirk mouthing _'pay up'_ making the beautiful Martian frown at her lose opportunity and cursing her general for his weakness.

' _Curses! Another lost opportunity to learn about Uzumaki Naruto, oh well I am a patient women and I will try again, because I always get what I want."_ The queen thought to herself before standing up.

She had a winner to congratulate.

 **-Chapter End-**

 **Harem:**

 **Agent Yoshimi**

 **Queen Tyr'ahnee**

 **Count Muerte's three daughters (Luna, Opal and Silver. Named in order of appearance.)**

 **Cassiopeia (One Night Stand)**

 **Katma Tui**

 **Boodikka**

 **Nina (Assassin from Hooray for Hollywood Planet) (One Night Stand)**

 **Princess Incense**

 **New Cadet (Ripa Marshall. The last names of the two voice actresses that played her)**

 **Senorita Theresa**

 **Diva Chanticleer (One Night Stand)**

 **Dish**

 **The Magnificent Rogue's red-haired and blue-haired groupies (Crimson and Cobalt) (One Night Stand)**

 **Paprika Solo  
**

 **Rona Vipra**

 **A/N:** so there's chapter 2 of New cadet sorry for the long delay but had work, school, personal problems etc etc. now I'll be adding to episodes to my new Cadet because of the simple fact that the episodes are so short that we have to extend them. Anyway next story should be either American Kitsune or A king since I'm working on them at the same time.

Anyway until next time

Peace!

R&R


End file.
